docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Monkey/Transcript
Theme song :Emmie: 3...2...1... :Doc, Emmie and Alma: Bubbles! Laughter :Alma: Bubbles! I got 3 bubbles! :Emmie: I got 6. :Doc: I got two at once! :Emmie: Rudi! :Barking :Emmie and Alma laugh :Alma: Hey! No more bubbles! :Emmie: I think Bubble Monkey is out of bubbles. Better fill her up. :Alma: Gasp Can I do it? Please, can I do it? Pleeeeeease? :Emmie: OK. :Barking :Doc and Emmie: Rudi! :Emmie: Here, Rudi! :Doc: Rudi! :Emmie: Rudi, come back. :Alma: Huh. Must be...this one. I did it! I filled Bubble Monkey all by myself. :Emmie: You know what that means! 3! :Alma: 2! :Doc: 1! :Doc, Emmie and Alma: Bubbles! :Emmie: You said you filled it up. :Alma: I did! :Doc: Lemme see. Hmmm. It feels like it's full. :Emmie: I know that look. :Doc: What look? :Emmie: That one. That look you get when toys don't work. I don't know how you do it, but you always get broken toys to work again. :Doc: Well, they don't call me "Doc" for nothing! :Emmie: So, you'll fix it? :Alma: Please! :Doc: I'll take a look and see if I can figure it out. :Mr. McStuffins: Hi, Doc! :Doc: Ni, dad! :Mr. McStuffins: Want some strawberries? They're super healthy and fresh, picked by farmer dad! :Doc: Yay! Strawberries. Thanks, Dad! Mmmmmm. Delicious! Can I take these to the clinic? I've got a patient. :Mr. McStuffins: You bet. :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Chilly: Howdy do! :Lambie: Good morning, Doc! :Hallie: Good to see ya, Doc! :Stuffy: Hey, look, Doc brought Bubble Monkey over to play! I love chasing bubbles. :Chilly: Really? I always think the bubbles are chasing me. :Bubble Monkey: Bubbles, bubbles so much fun, bubbles, bubbles for everyone! :Doc: But I don't think you can... :Bubble Money: Laughs Blows Oh... :Stuffy: Aw. I don't see any bubbles. :Bubble Monkey: I can't blow my bubbles. Oh, no, no, no! :Doc: I didn't bring you here to play this time. I brought you to my clinic because, well, you're a toy, and you're not working. :Bubble Monkey: Boy, one minute you're blowing bubbles, the next you're a broken toy. :Lambie: Not for long. :Doc: Bubbles, it's-- :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Your bubble pressure is good, and your pumper sounds great. Let's check your blow power. I want you to blow on this feather as hard as you can. :Bubble Monkey: I'll try way super hard! Blows How did I do? Did I do super-good? :Doc: Hm. You should have been able to blow the feather much further. :Stuffy: Let me try! :Doc: Good idea. If you blow on the feather, we can compare how hard you puff to how hard Bubble Monkey puffed. :Stuffy: Roooooaaaarrrr! :Bubble Monkey: Stuffy blew much harder than me! yay for Stuffy! :Stuffy: Aw shucks. :Doc: You're right. He did blow harder. Let me listen to your chest. Take a deep breath for me. :Monkey inhales :Doc: Good. Now breathe out. :Monkey exhales :Doc: Hmmmm. :Lambie: What ya thinking, Doc? :Doc: Sounds like some goop is blocking up your bubble pumper. :Bubble Monkey: Goop? That sounds super yucky. :Doc: Are you having any other symptoms? :Bubble Monkey: Oh, I dunno. What are symptoms? :Hallie: Symptoms are your body's way of talking to you, like when your ear hurts or are you having itchy spot. Things like that are symptoms that something is wrong. :Bubble Monkey: Well, gosh. I do have a tummy ache. :Doc: A tummy ache. Hmmm... :Hallie: Well, sugar. Maybe you're just a hungry little monkey. :Stuffy: Oh, sometimes when I'm hungry, my tummy growls, like this. gurgling :Chilly: Oh, that was scary, Stuffy! :Stuffy: Even dragon tummy gurgles are scary! :Bubble Monkey: I don't think I feel hungry. In fact, I feel way super stuffed! :Doc: Alma filled you up right before I brought you in here, and now you have a tummy ache. Is it OK if I give your tummy a little squeeze? :Bubble Monkey: If it helps me blow beautiful bubbles again, then you bet! :Stuffy: Aaaa! :Chilly: Ooh! Help! I;m stuck to a dragon, and he has scary tummy gurgles! :stomach gurgles :Chilly: Aah! :Stuffy and Chilly: Heeeeelllp! :Stuffy: Bleh! Well, this is a sticky situation. :Bubble Monkey: Oops! I'm super-duper sorry! :Doc: Let's get them pulled apart, Hallie. :Hallie: I'll have to use my hippo muscles! :Doc: 1...2...3...pull! :Chilly: Whoooooaaa! Oh, thanks, Doc. I was worried I was gonna be stuck to Stuffy forever. And his scary tummy could gurgle at any second! :Doc: Weird. This is paste. :Bubble Monkey: It can't be paste, silly, 'cause you can't make bubbles with paste. :Doc: I know. But I'm pretty sure this is paste. Before I can give you a diagnosis, I'm gonna have to do some investigating. Can you get Stuffy, and Chilly cleaned up while I talk to Emmie and Alma? :Hallie: Hallie Hippo, reporting for cleanup duty! I'll get these two cleaner than a summer squash at the car wash! :Doc: I'll be back. :Emmie: Doc! Did you fix Bubble Monkey? :Doc: Not yet, but I think I'm onto something. Alma, what did you fill her with? :Alma: I used this one. It's pink, and pink is pretty. :Emmie: But Alma, this one is the bubble soap. The pink one is paste. :Alma: Oh. It is? :Emmie: You're only supposed to fill it with bubble soap. :Alma: Does it matter? :Emmie: It sure does! :Doc: It's just like with people. We have to eat the right things to make our bodies healthy and feel good. :Alma: We do? :Doc: Yep. We need fruits and vegetables instead of candy and sugar. :Emmie: Just like Bubble Monkey needs bubble soap instead of paste. :Doc: Now that I know what happened, I think I know how to fix Bubble Monkey. Be back in a jiffy! :Doc: I have a diagnosis! :Hallie: Mercy me! It looks like it's time for the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: You have a bad case of Gunk-Inside-Atude! :Bubble Monkey: Gunk-Inside-Atude? That sounds super duper yicky. How'd I get it? :Doc: Alma accidentally filled you with paste instead of bubble soap. Toys need to get filled up right...just like people need to eat right. :Doc ::♪ You could eat a salad or a sandwich or a smoothie ♪ ::♪ Next thing you know you'll be really feeling groovy ♪ ::♪ Ooh ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Eat good food ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Eat the good stuff, you'll be back to blowing bubbles ♪ ::♪ If you get enough you'll have fewer tummy troubles ♪ ::♪ Too ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Eat good food ♪ ::♪ Eat good food ♪ ::♪ Lots of vegetables and fruits ♪ ::♪ Do it for all your snacks and meals ♪ ::♪ Eat good food ♪ ::♪ And your body will thank you ♪ ::♪ You're gonna love the way you feel ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Bubble Monkey ::♪ Eat good food ♪ :Bubble Monkey: Can you get the pastes out? :Doc: Sure. I'll just run some water through your tubes. :Bubble Monkey: Oops! :Stuffy: Ha ha ha ha! :Doc: There, that washed the paste out. :Bubble Monkey: I feel bubblier already, without all that paste gooping me up. :Doc: Now let's fill you up right. :Bubble Monkey: Ahhhh. That feels so much better! :Lambie: See if you can blow bubbles now. :Bubble Monkey: OK. Here...I...go! Blows :Doc: Yay! It works! :Lambie: You did it, Doc! You fixed her! :Bubble Monkey: Oh, thanks Doc, you're super fantastic! :Doc: I do love my job. :Chilly: Oh, dear! Bubbles are after me! Hey...that was kinda fun! :and toys laughing :Bubble Monkey: Thank you so, so much for fixing me, Doc! :Doc: That's what doctors are for. Now, let's get you back to Emmie and Alma. :Alma: You're back! :Doc: And this time, I brought Bubble Monkey! :Alma: Did you fix her? :Doc: Well, there's only one way to find out. 3...2...1... :Doc, Emmie and Alma: Bubbles! three laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts